Happy Birthday, My Twin Brother
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua." A ShastaxCorin fic. Happy birthday, the twin princes.


**Chronicles of Narnia (Horse and His Boy) © C.S Lewis**

**Happy Birthday, My Twin Brother  
><strong>_by _ceruleanday

August, 2011

* * *

><p>Tik tok.<p>

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

Jam dinding raksasa mengalun pelan di tengah-tengah kesunyian. Masih berbunyi hingga lonceng-lonceng mini bergerak terkena hembusan angin. Langit malam terlihat begitu gelap, nyaris menyerupai tapak-tapak serigala yang lapar di bawah bulan purnama. Dinginnya asap beku menyatukan salju putih dengan aura menusuk tulang. Terlalu picik untuk mencari udara segar saat ini sebab suhu yang kian merendah di bawah nol derajat membuat lautan berubah beku menjadi dataran es.

Hutan pinus dan _Ek _mengelilingi struktur megah istana itu. Berdiri di atas tanah landai yang dahulu adalah wilayah tersuci di Narnia. Kini disebut sebagai tanah pejuang, mengingat begitu banyak pahlawan Narnia yang meneteskan darah terakhirnya di sana. Disebut juga sebagai Archenland—tanah para dewa. Menara raksasa setinggi berpuluh-puluh kaki menjulang nyaris menyentuh langit. Di atas menara itu terdapat sebuah ruangan berisi genta raksasa yang hanya berbunyi sekali dalam setahun. Pertama, hanya akan mengeluarkan suara pelan, sepelan langkah kaki _Meerkat_. Lama-lama, menjadi lebih berisik seakan ingin memecah gendang telinga kita.

Genta itu hanya berbunyi satu hari di setiap tahun. Di hari yang sama dan juga di waktu yang sama. Tidak ada pesan khusus yang menandai dibunyikannya genta itu. Kalau di Inggris, kau akan menemukan _Big Ben_, maka di Archenland—tepatnya di Anvard, kau akan menemukan _The Golden Bell_. Berbunyi tiap kali sang penguasa termuda di negeri itu memulai kehidupannya yang baru—setiap tahun.

Pintu mahoni itu berderit tipis. Langkah-langkah tikus tanpa iringan suara memasuki struktur kubikel berwarna gelap itu. Sayup-sayup, angin mengetuk jendela setinggi dua meter. Tirainya melambai-lambai bagai tangan raksasa. Salju dingin masih mendekap sosok yang terbaring sempurna dalam selimut bulu musang. Tubuhnya menggelung bagai kucing yang kedinginan. Genta _The Golden Bell _masih bernyanyi riang, tanpa tahu si sosok yang tertidur agak terganggu.

Seketika, kedua mata yang terpejam itu membuka tiba-tiba. Bagai baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Sosok itu menangkap bayangan mengerikan yang entah bagaimana telah menahan tubuhnya. Dua lengan panjang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Deru nafas si bayangan terasa lembut sekaligus dingin. Sekonyong-konyong, sebuah tangan meraba-raba _stick _panjang di dalam selimut bantalnya. Menggenggamnya erat diam-diam dan segera memukulkannya pada—

"Hei, kau tak berniat memukul adikmu sendiri, 'kan? _Ka-kak?"_

Dan, lentera remang-remang mengganti warna _pitch black_. Wajah si bayangan mulai tergambar jelas oleh kedua mata biru miliknya. _Voila, _si cermin rupanya sedang iseng mengganggu tidur sang kakak di malam bersalju seperti saat ini.

"Corin?"

"Yap, yap." balas si belah pinang masih dengan posisi mengunci tubuh kakaknya di antara kedua lengan dan kedua kakinya. "Wow, tak kusangka, meski dengan pencahayaan yang minim begini, bisa kulihat kalau wajah kita begitu mirip ya."

"Hm. Bukankah itu sudah jelas. Kita 'kan _maternal twins. _Nah, bisa kau turun dari tubuhku? Kau itu berat."

Decak tawa keluar dari bibir Corin. Ia mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tubuhnya yang dengan seenaknya sudah membuat Shasta kehilangan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Kedua kakinya melipat dan ia tampak sedang berpikir. Kerutan tipis terlihat di sudut antara kedua alisnya. Bersamaan pula dengan lengan yang saling terlipat di dada. Corin _The Thunder Fist _sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hal yang berat sepertinya.

Sang kakak berada dalam posisi setengah duduk. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya sebentar dan kembali menyalakan lentera agar lebih terang. Namun, sebelah tangan Corin menahannya.

"Tidak usah dinyalakan. Begini cukup." Corin kembali berpikir. "Nah, kau tahu hari ini hari apa 'kan, Shasta?"

"Cor, Corin. Ayah akan marah kalau kau memanggilku begitu." koreksi Shasta sembari menelengkan kepalanya. Meski dalam keremangan cahaya, terlihat jelas bagaimana kantung matanya berwarna jauh lebih gelap. Monokromatis biru irisnya terlihat bak permata yang tak pernah diasah lagi. Menjadi lebih keruh dan begitu lelah. Menatap bagaimana wajah letih itu menghiasi rupa sang belah pinang, Corin mengelus pipi sang kakak. "Hm?"

"Sudah berapa malam kau tidak tidur, hm? Ayah benar-benar menekanmu ya? Ah, untung saja aku tidak jadi yang tertua. Pangeran selalu mendapatkan kesenangan sedangkan Raja tidak demikian." cibir Corin penuh nada ironis. Shasta merasa terhina—oh atau mungkin marah. Satu tangan si kakak kemudian melepas elusan yang masih menempel di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih atas rasa simpatimu, _adik-ku_."

Corin terkikik sembari menahan perutnya. "Kau ini lucu sekali, kak." Ia lalu melanjutkan dan kembali pada wajah serius. "Begini, hari ini kita—"

"Berulang tahun, 'kan? Iya, aku tahu. Ayah sudah bilang padaku. Kalau _The Golden Bell _akan terdengar di tiap tengah malam pergantian usia sang Pangeran. Lalu?" potong Shasta dengan uapan penuh sebagai penutup. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin kembali tidur. "Kau membangunkanku untuk alasan seperti ini? Hmm. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Corin. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita ada pertemuan dengan King Edmund. Aku tidak mau telat dan terlihat suntuk dan—" Rasa-rasanya, tenaga sang calon Raja Archenland sudah berada di titik terbawah. Ia baru saja akan menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke atas tumpukan bantal. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, tangan usil Corin menarik pergelangan tangan sang kakak. "—biarkan aku kembali tidur, Corin..."

"Oi! Masa' menyerah dengan semudah itu sih. _Well, _iya. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah sekali. Tapi, hei, kita sudah tujuh belas tahun, kak! Dan, kau tahu apa artinya itu?" seru Corin dengan nada setengah berbisik. Rasa antusiasme terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang terkena percikan sinar lentera.

Shasta menggeleng sekali kemudian tak peduli bagaimana usaha sang adik menahan kakaknya untuk tetap terjaga meski dalam kondisi krusial seperti itu. "Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua?"

Nada letih Shasta tak menyurutkan semangat Corin. Ia malah terlihat semakin girang dan menarik-narik selimut kakaknya. "Oh ayolah. Sesuai tradisi, kita harus mengitari istana Anvard saat usia kita telah sampai pada angka kedewasaan, kak!"

Mendengar bagaimana ide itu terlontar dengan mudahnya dari belah bibir Corin, Shasta hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan kembali menguap. Rasa ngantuk yang tersugesti di kepalanya tak bisa lagi ditolerir. Ia butuh tidur. Tidur yang benar-benar damai. Tidur yang bisa menggantikan lelah yang sudah dirasakannya lebih dari beberapa malam ini. Urusan administrasi, birokrasi dengan warga, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang dilakukannya beberapa hari terakhir ini ternyata menguras lebih dari sembilan puluh lima persen energinya. Ia hanya tak menyangka kerja seorang _calon Raja _harus seberat ini. Dan, kenapa di saat ia harus menjadi yang tertua, Corin hanya bermain, bermain, dan bermain? Hidupnya tidak terlalu adil untuk saat ini.

Berpikir demikian pun, Shasta tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia selalu tersenyum senang. Bukan kesenangan oleh nama yang kini disandangnya ataupun siapa dirinya sekarang, melainkan kini ia tak lagi seorang diri. Ia punya seorang saudara laki-laki. Seorang adik. Ya, adik yang begitu menyebalkan—kadang-kadang. Seorang saudara yang bisa mengisi waktu konstan miliknya. Itu sudah lebih dari apapun juga, baginya.

Pada akhirnya, Shasta tak bisa menolak ajakan gila sang adik. "Mengitari Anvard? Di tengah malam begini? Di malam bersalju seperti ini? Kau gila ya?"

"Nah! Itulah kegilaannya, kak. Beginilah cara seorang Archenlanders menuju masa kedewasaannya. Yah, meski aku tidak begitu paham apa tradisi itu benar-benar ada atau tidak." Corin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan ia benar-benar yakin dengan ucapannya. "Soalnya, kudengar dari _Grandpa _Harold—guru ekonomi kita yang sudah sangat tua itu—dulu, ayah harus mengitari seluruh koridor istana ini tepat di malam saat genta _The Golden Bell _berbunyi."

Shasta menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa detik, ia memandangi wajah belah pinangnya—memastikan tak ada kebohongan atau apapun juga yang terpancar dari sana. Kilat kepercayaan diri masih memancar bak lampion istana di saat festival musim semi. Terlalu gamang untuk memastikan bagaimana kedewasaan yang sesungguhnya telah terlihat jelas dari perawakan Corin—mengingat cara ia berbicara masihlah labil dan berapi-api. Akan tetapi, rasa sayang itu memburamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hinggap di benak Shasta.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya turun dari balik selimut. Ia sibuk dengan sandal _cotton wool _hangatnya dan wajah sumringah Corin menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Yeah! Kau memang kakak yang keren!" serunya setengah berbisik.

"Hahh... dasar kau ini." ujar Shasta sembari mengenakan jubah merah dengan sulaman tinta emas indah yang mengukir namanya. Mengikatnya erat di sekitar leher dan mengancingkannya. "Tapi, hanya sebentar saja, ok? Kita hanya akan mengitari lantai satu dan dua."

"Oke, oke. Yang penting harus mengikuti tradisi."

Asap tipis menjadi penanda di tengah malam bersalju itu akan dimulainya petualangan kecil dua bersaudara yang sempat terpisah selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Hitam gelap pun kembali mewarnai isi seluruh kubikel ruang istirahat milik _The Crown Prince_. Empat tapak kaki terdengar berbenturan pelan dengan lantai-lantai kayu dan marmer koridor Anvard. Mereka melangkah nyaris tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Bak cicit-cicit tikus yang mengendap-endap mencari makanan dalam dapur. Sebuah cahaya kecil yang berasal dari lampu minyak menuntun langkah tipis mereka. Tepat di belakang, Corin si Tinju Petir mengikuti komando dari sang kakak yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya.

Suara detik jam dalam arloji raksasa setinggi tiga meter itu terdengar monoton—menjadi satu-satunya bunyi tak menyenangkan dan menyeramkan. Bandul emasnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama dansa si detik. Jarumnya tepat berada di angka dua belas lewat lima belas menit. Sepasang pangeran kembar itu berjalan melalui koridor demi koridor di lantai dua—lantai di mana kamar Shasta berada. Tak ada pencahayaan yang cukup guna mendukung aksi gila mereka itu. Seluruh lampu _chandelier _Anvard telah mati. Kini, mereka hanya kembali mengandalkan lampu minyak yang baru saja padam oleh angin bersalju dingin. Angin itu dengan seenaknya berhembus melalui celah tipis jendela yang terbuka.

"Bagus. Sekarang harus bagaimana, hm? Mataku sulit melihat dalam gelap." omel Shasta di tengah-tengah kegelapan semu. "Hei, Corin. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja ke—"

Shasta berbalik namun tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ia kembali berbisik dan lagi-lagi tak merasakan kehadiran sesosok manusia atau makhluk hidup lainnya di antara kegelapan yang dirasakannya itu. Ia meraba-raba dengan kedua tangannya, mencari dinding berlapis sulaman karpet hangat, dan berjalan seperti orang buta. Suara ketukan garang mengangetkan Shasta. Tak pernah dirasakannya ketakutan yang mulai menjalar dari benaknya seperti saat ini. Berada di tengah kegelapan seorang diri, di antara dua dinding tebal, dan nyayian lirih _The Golden Bell _yang kembali terdengar pasif.

Tak seharusnya Shasta merasa takut. Meski belum sepenuhnya mengenali seluruh tempat dalam istana Anvard, ia yakin, hal-hal imajiner yang dipikirkannya sesaat tidak benar-benar ada. Yang seperti itu hanya bagian dari imajinasinya saja—menghantui rasionalitasnya dan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Ia sudah pernah mengenali ketakutan yang jauh lebih dahsyat dibanding berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Berada di garis terdepan sebuah perang adalah ketakutan yang cukup membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata selama beberapa hari.

Namun demikian, meski harus menghadapi insomnia kronis, Shasta mengetahui ketakutan lain yang kemudian pernah diajarkan Aslan padanya. Ketakutan itu bernama—

—_sendiri. _Kesepian. Tak memiliki siapapun kecuali tubuh ini seorang.

Itulah ketakutan terbesar yang selalu Aslan ungkapkan padanya. Pada Shasta si anak nelayan—dahulu.

"Hah, dasar Corin. Kalau ketemu, awas kau. Mempermainkanku, eh?"

Jubah merah Shasta terkena kibasan deru angin salju yang melewati celah jendela. Ia mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang kedinginan sembari terus melangkah di antara temaramnya koridor itu. Terlihat jelas kemudian pepohonan Anvard yang kini hanya berwarna putih seluruhnya. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak dan menatap pohon-pohon itu. Ia berbisik.

"_Wake up."_

Tak ada satu pun dari deretan pepohonan itu yang terbangun.

"Bodoh kau Shasta. Mereka 'kan pohon musim semi. Tidak akan bangun sampai musim semi berikutnya. Hm."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ia seperti kehilangan arah. Berjalan entah sampai kapan dan telah berada di mana. Ia tidak tahu dan terlalu lelah untuk berhenti. Ia hanya tak memerkirakan Anvard memiliki jumlah koridor yang sangat banyak dengan percabangan yang jumlahnya pun tak kalah banyak. Anvard memang disebut-sebut sebagai istana _Maze. _Dibandingkan Cair Paravel, istana Anvard jauh lebih rumit. Mekanisme pertahanan yang bagus, tetapi merepotkan. Bahkan, Shasta sempat merutuk dalam diam. Jika sudah jadi Raja nanti, ia akan menghancurkan tembok-tembok itu! Ah, andai saja bisa seperti itu.

Gaungan _The Golden Bell _kembali terdengar sayup-sayup. Rupanya, gentanya tak'kan berhenti berbunyi hingga esok pagi. Entah untuk tujuan apa sang ayah—King Lune—menjadikan _The Golden Bell _sebagai penanda pergantian usia Corin. Bukankah yang seperti itu malah mengganggu dan mengusik tidur. Ataukah ada hal lain yang diharapkan ayahnya dari genta emas itu? Apakah genta itu akan mengingatkan King Lune pada putranya yang menghilang semenjak ia dilahirkan? Apakah itu artinya, _The Golden Bell _adalah pengingat untuk Shasta. Untuk_nya_? Jawabannya bukan pada suara si genta raksasa, melainkan senyum penuh takzim dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah ayahnya itu. Bahwa, putranya yang hilang selama belasan tahun telah kembali pulang.

Shasta pun meyakini apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya selama ini merupakan skenario terbesar yang Aslan tunjukkan untuknya. Meski harus melalui perjuangan berat, pada akhirnya, ia dan Bree menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaan itu. Bahkan, tanpa Aravis dan Corin pun, Shasta tak yakin benar-benar bisa menjadi dirinya seperti saat ini. Tidak. Tentu saja.

Langkah Shasta menjadi limbung. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan jauh koridor demi koridor di istana ayahnya. Meski udara di luar sana terasa jauh begitu dingin, entah mengapa ia malah berkeringat. Sebentar, ia berhenti dan menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di tembok. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengaturnya perlahan. Tak lama, suara langkah misterius terdengar bersahutan dai arah kejauhan.

Tap. Tap.

Kepalanya meneleng dan tubuhnya berbalik. Ia tak merasakan hawa adanya manusia ataupun _magical creatures _di sekitarnya. Lalu, siapa pemilik langkah itu? Apa—tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. _Hantu _itu tidak ada! Pekik Shasta pada dirinya.

Lamat-lamat, langkah kaki itu makin terasa dekat. Dekat dan begitu dekat. Kegelapan semu memudarkan pandangar lelah Shasta. Ia memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada apapun yang mungkin akan menerjangnya dari arah depan sana. Sesaat kemudian, suara bak tapak baju zirah besi makin terdengar statis. Shasta mengenal baju zirah itu. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

Itu adalah baju zirah besi pemberian ayahnya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Baju zirah khusus yang selalu digunakannya untuk menghadapi perang. Namun, mengapa baju zirah itu seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya—bagai ada tubuh semu yang mengisi kekosongan di dalamnya. Shasta yakin dan tak meragukan lagi jika hanya dirinya seorang yang cocok dan sesuai saat memakai baju zirah itu. Tak ada sama sekali. Kecuali—

Ia belum berpikir jauh, si baju zirah yang bergerak sendiri kembali melangkah cepat. Baju itu berlari dan berlari. Berlari dan menerjang Shasta yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Berat tubuh si zirah menahan Shasta. Ia tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka ada orang yang berani mencuri baju zirah miliknya dan menggunakannya untuk menyerang si empunya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shasta di sela-sela aktivitas si baju zirah bertopeng besi itu mencekik lehernya. "Dari mana kau menemukan baju perangku, hah?" seru Shasta melawan. Ia menggunakan betisnya dan mengikat kaki si zirah yang bisa bergerak itu—memutarnya dan mengangkat tubuh si zirah. Mereka kemudian saling bertukar posisi dengan Shasta yang telah berada tepat di atas si sosok dalam zirah besi miliknya. Shasta berusaha membuka topeng besi itu, namun tinju kasar si zirah membuatnya merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

"Ugh!" pekik Shasta tertatih. Si zirah kemudian berdiri dan menatap dalam-dalam sosok Shasta yang menahan nyeri di perutnya. Tak ada kekuatan tinju selain tinju Corin yang bisa membuatnya merasakan rasa nyeri seperti ini. Apakah benar yang berada dalam baju zirah miliknya itu adalah—Corin?

Belum sempat Shasta berujar, si zirah sudah kabur. Ia berlari seakan-akan ingin agar Shasta mengejarnya. Kesal, Shasta hanya mengutuk.

"Sial. Kembali kau!"

Dalam kondisi kelelahan dan menahan sakit di abdomen, Shasta berlari dan mengikuti kemauan sosok misterius itu. Ia berlari dan berlari. Langkahnya semakin limbung. Tak peduli betapa gelap koridor-koridor itu, ia tetap saja melangkah. Membuat tapak-tapak cepat namun tak konstan—inilah Shasta di tengah malam bersalju di akhir bulan November ini. Di luar sana, gaung si _Golden Bell _masih samar-samar terdengar bersamaan dengan deru salju yang kian menggunung di daratan Archenland.

Mereka berbelok. Tepat di ujung sana, terdapat sebuah koridor mati. Sisi-sisinya hanya berisi tembok dengan lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang memesona. Deru nafas Shasta melawan rasa dingin dan lelahnya. Ia berada agak jauh dengan si zirah yang bisa bergerak itu. Satu langkah, Shasta maju ke depan. Si baju zirah berusaha mundur, namun tak kuasa menahan tembok yang sudah tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Shasta kembali melangkah pelan. Si zirah tetap di sana seakan ingin menantang kehadiran Shasta. Lalu, satu tangannya terangkat setengah dan berada sejajar dengan dadanya. Sebuah pintu misterius terbuka di sisi tembok. Si baju zirah pun kabur dan pintu itu kembali menutup.

"Se-sejak kapan ada pintu di sana?" tanya Shasta keheranan.

Sebelum kabur, si zirah tampak menjatuhkan sesuatu. Shasta berusaha mengejar, namun tak sempat. Ia memungut benda yang terjatuh itu, mengamatinya, dan membaca sesuatu yang tampaknya berupa perkamen.

"'_Cor's birthday plan?' _Apa maksudnya ini?"

Saat membuka isi perkamen, Shasta terbengong-bengong sendiri. Kenapa si sosok dalam baju zirah itu terlihat sangat bodoh. Kenapa ia malah menjatuhkan benda yang semestinya _harus _dirahasiakan. Shasta belum paham dan tidak akan mengerti. Ia butuh penjelasan. Tidak ada satu pun orang bahkan Corin sekalipun yang mengetahui letak baju besi perangnya itu. Jika sudah ada seseorang yang mengetahui letaknya, tentu hal itu bisa sangat berbahaya. Jika benar Corin yang mencurinya, Shasta tak segan memukuli wajah adiknya itu. Benar-benar _memukuli_—bukan mencubit pipinya lagi, seperti tahun lalu.

"Tsk."

Shasta mengetuk-ngetuk sisi tembok yang digunakan si sosok dalam baju zirah miliknya itu untuk kabur. Tak ada celah sedikit pun, kecuali lubang kecil di belakang lukisan. Entah bagaimana ia tidak pernah tahu ada pintu misterius di sudut koridor mati seperti ini. Saat mendorongnya, Shasta bagai melihat terowongan rahasia dengan tangga spiral ke bawah.

"Ruangan bawah tanah?"

Tak peduli lagi, Shasta segera menuruni anak tangga spiral itu. Pelan-pelan, ia bak merasa hawa hangat dari alat pemanas di sekitarnya. Ruang bawah tanah itu benar-benar sesuai untuk bersembunyi rupanya. Tepat di akhir anak tangga, Shasta menemukan lima pintu. Ia membukanya satu per satu, namun hanya satu yang tidak terkunci. Ia menelan ludah dan menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia yakin tidak akan ada sesuatu berbahaya jika ia membuka pintu itu? Apakah di sana tidak akan ada bahaya apapun? Atau, malah, di balik pintu, seekor anjing berkepala lima akan menyerangnya dengan nafas apinya. Oh, imajinasinya sudah benar-benar liar sekarang.

Perlahan, ia memutar grendel pintu. Saat pintu sudah terbuka, cahaya terang agak menyilaukan pandangannya. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan—

"_SURPRISE_!"

—seekor musang yang melompat ke arah wajahnya. Bukan anjing berkepala lima dengan nafas api, melainkan musang. Musang! Binatang yang sangat dibenci Shasta.

"Singkirkan musang itu dari wajahku!" teriak Shasta sembari berputar-putar di tempatnya.

Gelak tawa terdengar membahana. Tak ada yang menyangka seorang calon Raja Archenland begitu takut dengan musang. Masih dengan kondisi berputar-putar di tempatnya, Shasta menarik-narik ekor si musang. Namun, tampaknya si musang tak berniat melepaskan tubuhnya dari wajah Shasta.

"Tenanglah, Tuanku. Saya akan lepas jika Anda bisa tenang." ucap musang itu. Sesaat setelah tenang, si musang turun dan melompat. "Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan kami, Tuanku. Ini semua adalah ide adik Anda—Prince Corin."

Dada Shasta terlihat mengembang mengempis. Dengan serakah, ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengatur alir nafasnya yang sempat terputus oleh kekagetan. Ia mengedarkan iris kebiruan cerah miliknya ke sembarang arah. Menemukan sebuah ruangan yang telah didekorasi dengan pita-pita cantik berwarna-warni. Lampu-lampu bercahaya. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang juga sudah ditata rapi. Tak hanya itu, hal kedua setelah saam hangat dari si musang iseng, pelukan Aravis menyertai dengan tak jemu.

"A-Aravis?"

"_Happy Birthday_, Shasta. Ups, maksudku Prince Cor." bisik Aravis di tengah-tengah pelukan eratnya pada Shasta. Shasta hanya membulatkan matanya. Kaget dan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Maaf ya, kami sepertinya malah menyusahkanmu saja. Haha. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan adikmu yang menyebalkan itu—Corin!"

"Hei, tapi kau setuju 'kan dengan ideku ini!" seru Corin dari balik baju zirah—apa? Ah, jadi benar yang sudah berani mencuri dan menggunakan baju besi perang milik Shasta dengan seenaknya itu adalah Corin. "Hei, Cor! Maaf ya karena aku sudah memukulimu. Kalau tidak begitu, aku yakin kau tidak akan mungkin mengikuti—_ku. Arrrgh!_"

Tanpa aling-aling, Shasta segera melangkah cepat dan mendekati si sosok yang masih mengenakan topeng besinya itu. Shasta membuka paksa topeng itu dan segera menghantam wajah Corin dengan pukulannya. Ah, ingin sekali rasanya ia melakukan itu sekali lagi. Sebagai balasan karena sudah meninju perutnya hingga rasanya nyeri sekali.

"Ergh, balas dendam, eh?"

"Yaaa, tentu saja, _adikku tersayang_. Kau puas sudah mengerjai kakakmu ini, hm? Meninggalkanku di tengah gelapnya koridor itu sendirian, lalu bermain-main dengan baju zirah perangku. Kau mencurinya, iya 'kan?"

"Hei! Aku tidak mencurinya! Kau sendiri yang meletakkannya sembarangan! Masa' kau tidak ingat sih? Dua hari yang lalu, kau baru saja pulang dari perang di perbatasan Anvard bersama euh—King Edmund—lalu! Kau lupa sudah menanggalkan baju perangmu itu di kandang Bree! Kalau bukan karena aku yang menemukannya, baju perangmu ini mungkin sudah hilang. Lebih buruk lagi, dimakan oleh Bree."

"Bree tidak bisa makan besi, kau tahu itu!" teriak Shasta.

"Oh yeah, siapa tahu! Dia kan kuda Narnia. Siapa tahu saja dia bisa makan besi kalau tidak ada rumput!" balas Corin.

Menghindari pertengkaran yang jauh lebih buruk lagi, Aravis segera berada di tengah dan memisahkan keduanya. Sebuah kado dengan pita berwarna perak disodorkannya pada Shasta. Senyum manis Aravis agaknya mengalihkan perhatian Shasta sementara. "Untukku?" tanyanya polos.

"Yep. Ayo dibuka." ungkap gadis Calormen itu penuh senyum. "Kalau untukmu, besok saja ya, Corin." Corin hanya mencibir.

Satu per satu, kertas kado itu terlepas. Dibuka, dibuka, dan dibuka. Betapa terkejutnya Shasta saat melihat sebuah _hand gloves _sulaman berwarna merah berada di dalam kotak kado itu. Sangat cocok digunakan di musim dingin seperti saat ini. Melihat mata berbinar Shasta, Aravis begitu senang. Sesaat setelah Shasta mengucapkan terima kasih, Aravis pun mengecup pipi _The Crown Prince _itu.

Dekorasi indah. Meja dan kursi yang tertata sempurna. Lampu-lampu kristal. Lukisan abstrak kesukaan Shasta. Musik dansa yang riang. Pesat kejutan yang menyesatkan namun menyenangkan. Semuanya tak dapat diterima oleh akal dan logika Shasta untuk sementara. Ia tak menyangka bila Corin melakukan semua ini. Semua ini. _Untuknya_.

"Hei. Jangan bengong begitu. Setidaknya, ayo kita sapa yang lainnya." ujar Corin masih dalam balutan baju zirah milik kakak kembarnya.

"Hm. _Thanks, _Corin."

"Selalu. Selalu, kakakku."

Kemudian, pesta kejutan itu pun berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Meski harus berawal dengan ide iseng yang nyaris menjerumuskan, pada akhirnya, mereka pun saling berterima kasih. Dari kejauhan, King Lune terlihat baru saja bergabung meski masih dalam balutan pakaian tidurnya. Kedua pangeran kembar pun segera memeluk sang Ayah. Berharap, untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, mereka masih bisa merayakan ulang tahun mereka seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday, for both of us..."<em>

_"I will always love you, my twin bro."_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he **E**nd_  
><em>


End file.
